


Olhos

by Jubbles



Series: Raven is an OG Mary Sue [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Translation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubbles/pseuds/Jubbles
Summary: Pequena conversa entre Ravena e Malchior
Series: Raven is an OG Mary Sue [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741885





	Olhos

\- Qual a cor de seus olhos realmente?

\- Realmente? Meus olhos são pretos. As más línguas dizem que foram negrejados pelos tantos pecados que cometi e com a aceitação final da alma draconiana.

\- Mas sempre foram pretos?

\- Talvez tenham sido castanhos antes, como um bom inglês de sangue nobre, mas não tenho certeza agora.

\- E por que você transformou-os em azul?

\- Ah, minha querida, Rorek sempre fora invejado pelos seus belos olhos azuis expressivos... inclusive por mim.


End file.
